leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Talking Words Factory/Transcript
This is a transcript of the video ''Talking Words Factory''. Prologue: Frog Family's House (Zooms to the Frog Family's house) Mr. Frog: And now for my next trick, I shall make a word. (the cards are stacked together, and Mr. Frog pulls one out) (to Tad) Pick a letter, any letter. (Tad picks up a card) Tad: (makes the sound of a T) T, T, tapping T! Mr. Frog: Good! First I'll take this tapping card with the letter, T-t-t-t-t-t-t...t! (He moves the card while making the "t" sound which makes it tap and then he puts it on a table.) Okay, pick another card! (Tad does so.) Tad: (he sees the card; screams at it; giggles) The A says "a". (then puts the card on the table) Mr. Frog: (picks up the D card) Do you know what sound this letter makes? Tad: (snaps his finger like a cool dude does) That's the letter D, and it says d-d-d, Daddy-o. (snaps his fingers) Mr. Frog: Now put the three letter sounds together! Tad: (thinks, but then puts all the letter sounds together to make:) Hmm. T-A-D! T-A-D. Tad! (chcukles) That's my name! Mr. Frog: Right! And if- (Mr. Frog's cell phone rings.) Excuse me, son. (over the phone is Mr. Websley) Mr. Websley: I'm not calling you early, but I've been up since my quack-quack-quack crack of dawn! Frog, your Talking Dictionary is a quack-quack-quack-quack huge success! (opens the Talking Dictionary book) Talking Dictionary Book: D-U-C-K spells duck! Quack! Mr. Frog: (whispers to Tad) It's Mr. Websley. Mr. Websley: (hugging the book so joyfully) Oh-ho-ho, I love these books! (then holding the book with a demanding look on his face; clears throat) I'm delivering my order to the double quack! Delivery by today! Mr. Frog: (shocked) Today? Mr. Websley: (over cellphone) Glad you agree. (hangs up) Mr. Frog: (gets sad, but then walks up to Tad happily, as Tad has made the cards stack together) Sorry, Tad. I have to go to work. How about we sound out more words later? Tad: Sure, Dad. (gives Mr. Frog a big hug) Mr. Frog: (walks off-screen) Goodbye! (opens the door and lets the wind in, blowing all the letter cards away. One was the letter A that screams its sound, and floats down to the remote, which turns on the TV. Tad's playing with his letter cards, as the TV turns on) Weasel Host: Are you at home right now thinking to yourself, "My dad is the best dad in the whole wide world?" Tad: Oh yes, he is. Weasel Host: Wouldn't you like everyone to know that your dad is the best dad in the whole wide world? Tad: You bet! Weasel Host: Then enter the "My Dad is the Best Dad in the Whole Wide World" contest! Tad: Okay! Weasel Host: Just fill out the form in today's newspaper, and send it in by 6 PM, this evening. (Back at the house, Tad's trying to figure out how to do the Best Dad contest) Tad: (thinking to himself) T-A-D. I know my letters, but thinking words is, uh, a whole lot harder. (The Best Dad contest has some words that Tad answered, that are all written in "TAD") (scene changes to outside of the house. Lily is seen swinging on a tire swing, with Tad on the ground next to her.) Tad: Lily, will you help me with this? (Lily takes the paper from Tad) Lily: (while swinging on a tire) I can figure out most of the words, but for something this important. We better get Leap. (scene changes to a basketball hoop, where Leap throws a basketball in it, and the ball spins) Leap: Well, when I was learning how to read and write, Dad took me to the Talking Words Factory, and taught me all about putting letters together, to make words. Tad: Yeah, but Dad can't know. Because, well, the contest, it's a surprise. Leap: Leave it to me! (the basketball lands on his hand) Chapter 1: Arrival at the Factory/Vowels (shows the Talking Words Factory, then Leap, Lily and Tad arrive) Lily: Here it is! (The Talking Words Factory's singing sign letters all start to say "The Talking Words Factory" all together now) Sign Letters: (singing) The... talking... words... factory! (scene changes to inside the factory) Tad: Whoa, this place is cool. Lily: If we're lucky, we'll run into Professor Quigley. (Tad bumps into Professor Quigley) Tad: Looks like I'm the lucky one. Professor Quigley: Hi, kids, how are you, kids, bye kids, sorry, kids, but I've got to take care of a big order! Tad: You mean the big order for Mr. Websley? The Talking Dicertioneti- the book of words? Professor Quigley: No, my big order for lunch. Orange Robot: One monster dog with everything. (gives it to Professor Quigley) Professor Quigley: (orange robot leaves) Mmm. Looks good. And Tad, a dictionary is a book that fits all kinds of words, and explains what each word means. (as he eats the monster dog with everything) Tad: I have this contest to fill in about my dad. But, uh... Lily: He needs to learn... Leap: ...how to put letters together to make words! Professor Quigley: Hey! I can help! In fact, there are some amazing machines right here at the Talking Words Factory, all created by an ingenious scientist! Leap: Wow, who is that? Professor Quigley: Me! (takes another bite of the monster dog with everything) Mr. Frog: (off-screen) Professor Quigley! Tad: It's dad! Hide! (Leap, Lily and Tad hide behind Professor Quigley) Mr. Frog: Professor, we need more talking dictionaries for Mr. Websley! And I'll have to fix the entire basement before the entire factory will overload! Can you have this order done by tonight? Professor Quigley: (speaking with his mouth full of a monster dog with everything) Mr. Frog: Thank you, Professor. I'll check in with you at the end of the day. (on the back of Professor Quigley, we see Leap at the bottom, with Lily and Tad on top) Professor Quigley: (gets shocked as he sees the letter clipboard) Ding dangling participles! Triple the order? Without a crew, I might lose the entire of the alphabet soup! Sunk! (Leap tumbles with Lily and Tad, and they all fall down) Leap: Whoa! Lily: Yikes! Leap: Aah! Professor, if you help Tad learn to make words... Lily: ...we'll help you make words for The Talking Dictionaries! Professor Quigley: Then let's get cracking! Kids, you'll be building words in no time. Just take a look. (a screen comes down) Building words is easy. First, you need some very special letters called vowels. Of course, you know anything about special letters, er... vowels. Can you say each letter at each vowel as it appears? (the A vowel appears on the screen) Offscreen Kids: A! Tad: The A says...(makes a scary face as it scares the A away) A: AHHHH! (the letter A disappears and an E appears on the screen) Offscreen Kids: E! Tad: The E says...(hears what it will say) E: Eh? (the E disappears, now here comes the I on the screen) Offscreen Kids: I! Tad: The I says... (the ick falls on the letter I as it learns their sound) I: Ieeh! Offscreen Kids: O! Tad: The O says... (as he swings from a vine) O: (says the vowel as it also swings from a vine, as it's like Tarzan) Awww! Offscreen Kids: U! Tad: The U says... (gliding with an umbrella) U: Uhhh? Professor Quigley: Excellent! Vowels are the glue that makes letters stick together. And that, my boy, is the secret to making words! (cut to where Leap, Lily and Tad are following Professor Quigley) You see, kids. When the vowels first come into the factory, they're just like the other letters! But then, we turn it into special sticky letters with... The Sticky-Ick-O-Rama! (cuts to the vowels as they sing) (Song: Sticky, Icky Letters) All Vowels: (singing) We're A E I O U We're the vowels We will glue to stick the words together We're very sticky letters Verse 1: Honey waterfall Chorus without the last line Verse 2: Peanut butter spread Repeat Chorus Verse 3: Flasco bubble gum Repeat Chorus without the last line Outro: Movie theater floor soda spray We're very sticky, very icky, sticky icky letters (These vowels all go to a waterfall filled with honey, then the vowels all start singing again, as they get spread with peanut butter spray. The vowels all start to sing again, as they get popped with Flasco Bubble Gum, and they all get sprayed with some kind of soda spray that has bubbles on it. Then all that stuff on the sticky letters makes them turn red, so that's why they are very sticky icky letters. These vowels all start to walk, but Professor Quigley picks up the U, leaving A, E, I and O behind) Professor Quigley: (giggles) Nice and gooey! Chapter 2: Spelling the Word CAT (Shows Professor Quigley, Leap, Lily and Tad meeting Bammy) Professor Quigley: Kids, meet the Word Bammer 100. (camera zooms out a bit) Good ol' Bammy! She's been around here for a long time, but I'll tell you something, she still builds words just as well as ever! (turns it on, but realizes something) Heh. Switch broke years ago. (The Bammy turns on, as Leap, Lily, and Tad all see it) Bammy: Ready, set, you bet! Professor Quigley: We all have words to build, Bammy! Bammy: Every letter makes the sound, the sound you need to hear, first the first sound, and then the next, until the word is clear! Professor Quigley: Yes. Bammy here puts letters together to make words. Tad: Great! Can you help me with this? I need just the right words, for the contest. Professor Quigley: Let's see... (as he sees the blank words on the Best Dad Contest that Tad is trying to do) Number one, fill in the blank. My dad is a cool blank. Tad: (thinks, then gets an idea) Hmm. My dad is a cool... cat! Professor Quigley: He sure is. Let's build the word, "cat"! It sounds like one sound, but it's really three sounds to put them together! The starting sound, the middle sound, and the ending sound. Tad, do you remember the sounds of these letters? (as he hits the button that makes the words appear) Tad: (as he makes the sound of a C which makes him cold, and the A which makes him scream, and finally the sound of the letter T) C-C-C. Ah! T-T-T-T. Professor Quigley: That's it, Tad! Now, a bit faster. Tad: (puts them all together to make the word "CAT") C-A-T. C-A-T, Cat? Professor Quigley: Let's see if it works. (to Bammy on a speaker) Order up, one c-c-c C! (We c-c-cut to the C's in the c-c-cold, and one C jumps down a slide onto the table) Tad: Yep, that's the starting sound in C-A-T! Professor Quigley: That's right, Tad. Now we have the middle sound. (to the speaker again) Order up! One A! (the A comes out of the vowel, with a robot hand, and Professor Quigley makes the scary sound called "OOGA-OOGA" which makes the A scream) Works every time. (the A gets put onto the table) And now the ending sound in cat! (Tad dances as he makes the sound of a T) That's right, Tad! Order up, Bammy! One T! (the T comes tapping around and slides down on that table) Let's watch what happens when Bammy bams them together! (Professor Quigley taps on the thing which makes a hammer appear and the letters all turn blue and go together to make the word, CAT!) C: C-C-C! A: Ah! T: T-T-T-T! Tad: C-A-T. C-A-T. C-A-T! CAT! Bammy: That's CAT! (the cat appears) Tad: Hey! I made a word! (he then writes the word CAT on the paper, as Lily and Leap watch) C-A-T. Thanks, Professor. That's just the right word. Professor Quigley: And we're gonna build all the words in Mr. Websley's Talking Dictionaries! Chapter 3: More AT words (shows Leap, Lily and Tad) Leap: For Tad, here's a pat. (pats Tad on the hat) Lily: You built the word "CAT!" Tad: And CAT rhymes with HAT! Lily: And what do you think of that? (laughs) Professor Quigley: CAT, PAT, HAT? (laughs) That gives me an idea! (goes on the speaker) Bammy, we're gonna make all the words that end with AT, like CAT! Please make a badge of AT ending sounds and send them back to Whammy, Bammy! Bammy: Whatever you say! They're coming your way! (shows an A and a T go to Bammy and make the AT sound. Then shows a bunch of AT's on the conveyer-belt) Professor Quigley: (to Leap, Lily and Tad) Come on, follow me! We're gonna build all kinds of words! (Leap, Lily, and Tad follow Professor Quigley to the Word Whammer 3000, then shows all four in the area where it is) Professor Quigley: Kids, meet the Word Whammer 3000! I call him Whammy for short. Leap, Lily, and Tad: Wow! Leap: I bet this thing really cracks him out. Lily: Yeah! Leap: Hey, look! Here come the AT's! (The AT's on a tray all say "AT" while on a conveyor belt that moves.) Professor Quigley: Great! They're here! Now we're gonna build words using the same ending. Tad: Huh? Professor Quigley: Well Tad, they sound the same at the end, because they're built the same at the end. Let's take CAT. What word sounds like CAT? Tad: BAT! Professor Quigley: CAT and BAT! (as he holds the "C" in his hands) Can you hear it? (adds the C in Cat, and the B in Bat, and then does it again and again until he stops) C-A-T. B-A-T. CAT. BAT! They both end in... Tad: AT! Professor Quigley: And that's that! Whammy: Word Builder 3000, ready to run. Building words is lots of fun. Professor Quigley: Bammy will send us whichever word endings we need. The AT's will arrive first. Now watch this, kids! Let's see, we've got Bat, Cat... A-ha! Order up one letter F, Whammy! (a flying F flies in the tube, and onto the conveyor belt) Professor Quigley: Bring down the "AT", Whammy! (the AT arrives to join the F and make the word "FAT") Tad: F-F-F. Ah. T-T-T-T. F-AT, FAT! Professor Quigley: He's got it! (on the screen that Whammy has, it shows the word FAT with a picture of a fat Professor Quigley) Whammy: FAT. Professor Quigley: (clears throat) Uh, well, why don't we use the letter H too? Order up, letter H, Whammy! Whammy: Whatever you say. Letter H is on the way. (The H is too hot, on a summer scene, and it hops to the tube and onto the conveyor belt) Professor Quigley: Release another "AT", Whammy! (And then an AT appears on a tray and on the conveyor belt, so together they make the word "HAT") Tad: H-H-H. Ah! T-T-T-T. H-AT, HAT! Professor Quigley: (Whammy's screen now shows the word HAT and a picture of a hat) Great, Tad! That's HAT! Tad: I can make words! Professor Quigley: How about the letter M? What sound does it make? Tad: Mmmmmm! Professor Quigley: Order up a letter M, Whammy! (The M starts to jump while holding a muffin on its hand, then gets sucked into a tube, onto the conveyor belt, and on a tray of AT's.) Tad: Mmmm! Ah! T-T-T-T! M-AT! MAT! (while holding a muffin) Whammy: That's... MAT! (shows a mat on the screen) Professor Quigley: Great, Tad! Tad: I CAN READ! Professor Quigley: Yes, you can! And we built lots of great words! (all the words like HAT, PAT, FAT, and MAT all ran away) C-A-T. CAT! What a perfect word for Mr. Websley's dictionary! (the word CAT leaves) Be brave, you're off to become part of the Talking Dictionary. (but then, his smile begins to turn into a sad face, but he sniffs his nose with his tissue) Lily: What's wrong, professor? Professor Quigley: I miss my cat. (Suddenly, they hear a meow) (Leap, Lily, and Tad all laugh) (the music starts up, and Professor Quigley dances to the music) (Song: Word Building Conga) Professor Quigley: First you take the start, then you add the end, AT. C-AT! Cat! Now you've got a word! (So do Leap, Lily, and Tad) Chorus: First you take the C, then you add the AT. Put them both together... Professor Quigley: Now you've got CAT! Chorus: First you take the B, then you add the AT. Put them both together... Professor Quigley: Now you've got BAT! (song raises the pitch from Eb to F) Chorus: First you take the F, then you add the AT. Put them both together... Tad: Now you've got FAT! Chorus: First you take the H, then you add the AT. Put them both together... Tad: (as he holds his cap) Now you've got HAT! (song lowers the pitch from F to E) Whammy: (as the letters Z, A and T appear on the screen) First you take the Z, then you add the AT. Put them both together...now you've got ZAT! (The conveyor belt and the song stop, and the AT's on a tray all stop and get curious on how it stopped.) Professor Quigley: Hold it! Hold it! (a skid sound is heard) ZAT's not a word! Whammy: Z-A-T. Can't you see? I used an AT, and that makes ZAT. Professor Quigley: ZAT's not okay. Whammy: Not okay? Why, I say? Professor Quigley: Some letters make other words that don't sound alike. Leap: And only the real words make it into the dictionary. Professor Quigley: That's right, Leap. The real words only make it into the dictionary. And we're just getting started! Chapter 4: Making ET words and spelling the word BIG (scene shows Professor Quigley using the Whammy, which he calls it, while Leap, Lily, and Tad all watch) Tad: Building words is fun, and I need some more words to make more! What's the next one, Lily? Lily: My dad is the best dad I've ever, blank. Tad: Hmm. Met. Met! Professor Quigley: Correct! Hey, let's build "ET" words! We'll start with the word, MET! Whammy, send me an M, please! Whammy: An M for you, and you, and you. (Lily and Tad seem surprised) Professor Quigley: Whammy, order up E letters and T letters! Whammy: Order up, E and T! Here they come! Look and see! (the E comes out of the Vowel sound, and the T comes tapping in the tube. Cut to Professor, asking Tad what the E says.) Professor Quigley: What does the E say? Tad: Eh? Professor Quigley: What does the E say?? Tad: Eh??? (giggles) Mmmm. Eh? T-T-T-T. M-E-T! MET! (takes out his "Best Dad Contest" paper and writes "MET") Professor Quigley: See how if we use the ET sound? And if we order up a J, Whammy? Whammy: Hey, hey, hey, letter J! (The J's all jump on a trampoline, and the first J jumps, on the tube and onto the conveyor belt) J: J... J... J! E: Eh? T: T-T-T-T! Tad: J-E-T... J-E-T... J-E-T! JET! Professor Quigley: Exactly! Tad: JET sounds like PET. Try it with the letter P! (The P pops out with popcorn and lands on a tray with the "ET") Tad: Cool! P-E-T! PET! Professor Quigley: Right again! Pet, P-E-T. Jet, J-E-T. Same ending sound, different first letters! What else rhymes with ET? Tad: Get...set...let! (Song: Word Building Conga (Reprise)) Professor Quigley: First you take the G, then you add the ET, put them both together... Tad: Now you've got GET! Professor Quigley: First you take the S, then you add the ET, put them both together.. Tad: Now you've got SET! (song raises the pitch from F to G) First you take the L, then you add the ET, put them both together... Now you've got LET! Professor Quigley: Good job, Tad! Leap: (as he walks in) What a great machine, Professor! Professor Quigley: Of course! And there's yet another thing about the Word Whammer. It's terrific for cracking nuts! (Professor Quigley tries one) Needs salt. Leap: What other words do you think you need, Tad? Tad: Uh, something about dad's heart. Lily: My dad's heart is very, blank. Tad: Big! Professor Quigley: Big, Big, Big! Let's build some words that end with "IG"! Just sound one out, and tell Whammy what letters you want. Tad: Okay, BIG. Buh-buh-buh-buh, buh, B! Ieeh-ieeh, I! Guh-guh, G! Professor Quigley: Order up, letter B, Whammy! (The B's all sing the sound about B, (Beethoven's Symphony No. 5) and one B jumps into the tube while making the B sound. Professor Quigley is wearing a gray wig, while wearing this type of clothing he uses in the orchestra band, and the B is still in the tube) Professor Quigley: (takes off his costume) Now let's add an IG ending! Tad: B-I-G. BIG! Whammy: You are right! See the light? (as Tad writes the word "BIG" on the Best Dad Contest paper) Tad: B-I-G. BIG! Professor Quigley: Way to go, Tad! You're almost finished! Whammy: Better hurry, I'll tell you why. Mr. Websley...is dropping by. Professor Quigley: Uh oh! Hopping homonyms! (Professor Qulgley sees the words that are stuck on the conveyor belt, and they get back together while the Professor gets on the conveyor belt) Professor Quigley: Oo-wee! Ha! Kids, please keep making words! Leap, you're in charge! Lily, help Tad with his education! (as "education" is heard, he is still on a conveyor belt) Lily: Oh no! Now what are we gonna do?! Leap: I'll tell you what we're gonna do! We're gonna build more words. Professor Quigley's counting on us. There's words to build, dictionaries to fill and we're the ones for the job! Chapter 5: Spelling the words PIG and POP (scene shows Lily and Tad) Tad: Ready to build, sir! Leap: (looks at form) Okay, let's see. What rhymes with "BIG"? Lily: ' ''(giggles) PIG! '''Tad: (giggles too) Big pig! Lily: Uh, Whammy? (using the speaker) Order up! One P, and another IG, please! Whammy: A letter P is coming through, and another IG will follow too! (The P and the IG all get on the tray) P: Puh! I: Ieeh! G: Guh! Tad: P-P-P-IG! P-I-G! Pig! (the letters P, I and G appear on the screen, followed by a picture of a Pig) Lily: P-I-G. Pig! You did it, Tad! Tad: Bye-bye, piggy! (the P and the IG all go on the conveyor belt and say "oink") Lily and Tad: Oink, oink! (giggles) Lily: Uh, what should we do next? Tad: Should we build more IGs? Lily: (takes the Best Dad Contest Paper and reads it. Leap watches Lily read) Let's see, if there's one guy who's at the top, then that guy must be my blank! Tad: (thinks for a moment) Top, Hop, Mop, Pop! Leap: POP is right. Order up, please. (to Whammy's speaker, he makes the sound of the letter P, the letter O, and the letter P) P-P-P! O-O, P-P-P! Whammy: Order up, P-O-P. Here they come, look and see! (the three letters appear and spell the word) P: Puh! O: Aww! P: Puh! Tad: POP! (the screen shows the word POP and a picture of Mr. Frog) Whammy: POP is correct! Leap: You did it, Tad! Lily: Right here! (Tad writes POP right here on the blank line) Tad: P-O-P. POP! Chapter 6: Super-Speed (scene shows Tad and Lily on the Whammy thing, and Leap and the words on the floor, with the word "MAT" on the conveyor belt.) Leap: Wow! Look at all the words! Wait until Professor Quigley sees what we've done! But I think we could do more! Come on! (He accidentally hits the lever with his right hand which makes go super speedy!) Whammy: Super speed! Super speed! Leap: Oops! (Lily jumps down, and tries to pull the lever to make it stop, but then lands on the floor, breaking the lever.) Lily: Double oops! Tad: Uh-oh! (jumps onto the floor and uses the Whammy to make it stop, but it keeps going super speedy!) Whammy: Warning, warning, super speed! Words are coming, all you need! (More letters come, starting with the word PIN) Offscreen Man: I-N. IN. Offscreen Kids: P-IN, PIN! F-IN, FIN! T-IN, TIN! W-IN, WIN! (Professor Quigley jumps as he sees what's going on with the Whammy) Professor Quigley: Leaping linguistics! Offscreen Kids: J-ET, JET! J-UG, JUG! R-UG, RUG! R-IG, RIG! F-IG, FIG! F-AN, FAN! M-AN, MAN! Professor Quigley: The machine has gone mad! Offscreen Kids: M-AD, MAD! M-AD, MAD! M-AD, MAD! M-AD, MAD! (a tube sucks up Tad) Tad: (screams) WHOOOOA! COOOOOL!'' (Tad then lands on the conveyor-belt)'' T-A-D (as the hand makes the word) Spells TAD! Leap: Good one, Tad! (the conveyor-belt moves, but Tad gets flying off the conveyor-belt, because some letters blocked the way in, and then the conveyor-belt stops) Professor Quigley: (pops out) Hey! More words for the dictionaries! Thanks, kids! Chapter 7: Making UN words and the ST blend (shows Tad jumping out of the words. Leap and Lily look surprised) Tad: This was fun! Professor Quigley: Fun, Fun! FUN's a great word, and that's what I need for the dictionary! Tad: Order up, f-u-n! Whammy: Ordering letters, F-U-N! Here they come, are you ready then? (The letter F starts to hop on the conveyor belt, and on a tray with the UN family which makes the word FUN.) Tad: F-F-F. Uh! Nnn. F-U-N! Offscreen Kids: FUN! (Tad uses his Best Dad Contest by using the paper while Lily reads the paper) Lily: It says...my dad is always lots of... (looks at Tad with a cute look on her face) Tad: FUN! (then he writes "FUN" on that Best Dad Contest paper) ''F-U-N! FUN! '''Professor Quigley:' Order up, Whammy! All the words that end with UN, like BUN, and SUN. Whammy: Ordering words that end with UN! I will get you every one! (The UN words appear like Run, Bun, and Sun) Offscreen Kids: R-U-N, RUN! B-U-N, BUN! S-U-N, SUN! Lily: With all these words, we'll be done with the Talking Dictionary in a blast! Tad: (shows Professor Quigley his form) Hey, Professor. I need one more word for this form, but it won't fit. Professor Quigley: Why not? What word do you need, my boy? (Leap, Lily and Tad look at the Best Dad Contest paper) Lily: My dad is the blank dad in the whole wide world! Tad: I think the word best. But I can't figure it out... Professor Quigley: BEST? BEST?! Why, my boy! Do you know what you need? You need to put two letters in the place of one! Tad: Exactly, but... (Professor runs off with the letters, S, and a T) Professor Quigley: To blend letters together, we'll have to go to my very favorite part of the factory! (fades to Leap, Lily and Tad following Professor Quigley, upstairs. Leap stands on the red block with the T, Tad stands on the blue block, Lily stands on the purple block with the S, and Professor Quigley stands on the orange block) Professor Quigley: (laughs) Now hang on! (he uses the rope and then Leap, Lily, Tad, the professor, along with the S and the T, all go into the slide) Leap, Lily, and Tad: YAHOO! YIPPEE! Professor Quigley: Kids, welcome to the sound slide! This is where letters are blended together, and to even more sound, so they can make even more words! (Professor Quigley jumps off the slide and Tad lands in Professor Quigley's hands) Tad: What do you mean, Professor? Professor Quigley: Well, Tad. Let's see if we make the word STOP. Stop rhymes with what? Tad: POP! (Professor uses the Frog Remote so that the screen shows up. It adds POP and STOP, and does it again, and again) Tad: POP! STOP! POP, STOP! P-OP, ST-OP! ST-OP! So we need ST and OP! Professor Quigley: Right! Watch this! Look, there's Lily with the slithering letter S! It just says... (Lily slides down with the slithering letter S on a new slide while making the S sound) Professor Quigley: And Leap, with the tapping letter T. It just says... (Leap slides down with the tapping letter T, while it makes the T sound) Professor Quigley: Listen what happens when we put those two letters together! (Leap and Lily go down two slides, while the letters S and T go on two different slides) Tad: Watch out! Professor Quigley: No, it's okay! Watch this! (The S makes the S sound while sliding down, and the T makes the T sound while sliding down too. This repeats one more time, and then together, they make the blend ST, and they land on a pillow while they stick together) (Professor Quigley and Tad all slide down) Professor Quigley: Bravo! Now the two letters S and T are the beautiful blend! You can still hear their two sounds. Listen. (ST makes the Sound) Professor Quigley: Great! Now let's take them back to Whammy! (Leap uses the cart, while Lily, Tad, and Professor Quigley run back to Whammy) Chapter 8: More about blends (scene shows Professor Quigley, Leap, Lily, and Tad at Whammy) Professor Quigley: Whammy, let me have one of those OP's, please. Whammy: About to drop, here's your OP! (the OP drops on the tray, and the ST hops on the tray) Professor Quigley: Okay, Tad! Sound it out! Tad: ST-OP! ST-OP! (they put them all together to make) STOP! (..which makes all the machines in the factory come to a stop) Professor Quigley: Yeah, uh, uh false alarm! Everyone, back to work! (the machines start up again) (Leap, Lily, and Tad all follow Professor Quigley to another area of the factory) Tad: What other blends are there, professor? Professor Quigley: Well, Tad, there are a lot of blends. (brings the screen down again) There's ST-OP, or ST-EP, or the blend can come at the end, like the word that you need, BEST. Tad: That's it! (takes out his Best Dad Contest paper and writes BEST until Professor Quigley interrupts) Professor Quigley: Ha-ha, let me tell you, Tad! (Professor Quigley turns into a singer wearing a yellow suit and helmet) (Song: Blends Rock) Professor Quigley: (singing) You can use a blend at the start or at the end. There's really nothing to it. Let me show ya how to do it! (stands near the word STOP) If you take the word TOP, you can change it into STOP, with the blend ST. ST, STOP. (stands near Tad and the screen) If you take the word FOG, you can change it into FROG, with the blend FR. FR, FROG. (stands near a conveyor-belt) If you take the word CAP, you can change it into CLAP, with the blend CL. CL, CLAP. (shows Leap, Lily and Tad holding the word VEST) If you take the word VET, you can change it into VEST, with the blend ST. ST, VEST. (shows Professor Quigley under the word BLEND) A blend is your friend. And there's lots and lots of blends. Try a BL-E-ND. BLEND! (the lights go out, leaving a shadow) Final Chapter: Finale (scene shows Leap, Lily, Tad, and Professor Quigley, with Professor Quigley holding Tad's form) Professor Quigley: And now that we built all these words, we can send them to the dictionaries! Tad: Thanks for all the help, Professor. I have to get going. My application is due and I'm all finished. Professor Quigley: Great, Tad! I'll mail it off for you! Tad: Thanks. (Professor Quigley has the mail in his hand, but then a tube blows it away, along with his watch) Leap: Cool invention, Professor! Professor Quigley: I think it needs more time. Mr. Frog: Well, that's done. Anything happen here while I was... (Mr. Frog walks by but stops as he sees Leap, Lily, Tad, and Professor Quigley) Mr. Frog: Leap, Lily, Tad, what are you doing here? Leap: Well, Dad...we, uh, we wanted to surprise you but, uh... Weasel Host: (arrives) Excuse me? Mr. Frog? Dad of Tad? Mr. Frog: Yes, that's me. May I help you? Weasel Host: Congratulations, Mr. Frog! You are the grand prize winner of the "My Dad is the Best Dad in the Whole Wide World" contest! (the weasel host runs off, leaving Mr. Frog confused) Mr. Frog: Huh? Weasel Host: And to be here to share your toy all the way from your house, all expenses payed by us... here is Mrs. Frog! Mrs. Frog: (runs to give Mr. Frog (her husband) a big hug) Oh, darling! Congratulations! (Leap, Tad, and Lily join in as well) Weasel Host: (laughs) Yes, Mr. Frog! You are the Grand Prize Winner! And it's all because of this! (reveals the form Tad filled out) A terrific entry form sent in by your son, Tad! He knows just the right words! Tad: I did fill it in myself. Weasel: (laughs) You are a remarkably young lad, Tad! Leap: He sure is. What do you say, little brother? Tad: (sings) First I learned my letters... every one from A to Z... (Mr. Websley arrives) Mr. Websley: QUACK-quack! Hold it! What's going on here! Have you ever all quack-quack-quacked up?! Where's my big order? Professor Quigley: Right here, Mr. Websley! (comes in with a truckload of Mr. Websley's Talking Dictionary Books) With my special working crew of helpers, it was a snap! (snaps his fingers but tips the dictionary books over Mr. Websley until Mr. Websley pops out) Talking Dictionary Book: D-U-C-K spells duck! Quack! Mr. Websley: Oh, great! I do love these things! Quack-quack-quack! Professor Quigley: Now Tad, um, you were saying? (Song: I Can Do It!) Tad: (sings) First I learned my letters... every one from A to Z... (slides down the A) When I tried to make some words, it's difficult as can be. Then I asked my (Leap appears on top of the A) brother and my (Lily appears on the Z) sister what to do. (shows Professor Quigley in the room where Whammy is) Professor Quigley showed me how I learned it all to you. (shows a letter A that's sticky) The Sticky-Ick-O-Rama when we stick the words together, like an A that says "ah"! (Lily adds a T) Add a sound at the beginning, (Leap adds a D) and one at the end...T, A, D, make T-A-D, TAD! I can put a new sound at the beginning, (the letter T leaves and a D takes it's place) like a D that says "d", I can make the word DAD. Blend the sound together like the G, L, G-L! And I'm so glad that my dad is my dad! (writes) I can do it! I can make my own words, I can spell out the words I've heard. (jumps on Lily, Leap and Professor Quigley) It's really not as hard as I thought it would be, (slides down the title card) and I learned it all here in the Talking Words Fac-to-ryyyyy! (lands on the floor) Oh yeah! (the video ends with an iris out on Tad) Category:2003 Category:Transcripts